cuento de hadas
by Lore de Brower
Summary: Príncipes, princesas, hechizos, todo puede suceder.  capitulo 1 la verdadera novia


**LA VERDADERA NOVIA**

Inglaterra año 1750

-¿Oye tía, estoy aburrida, no sabes alguna historia?

-¿historia? –pensó.

-si tía, alguna de princesas y príncipes azules – suspiro la chiquilla- me encantan esas.

-tengo algunas, pero…

-¿pero?- se quedó a la expectativa.

-estas historias no se las he contado a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-eres una niña muy curiosa.

-¿me vas a decir o no?

-si te pones en esa actitud, te quedaras con la duda.

-lo siento, me podrías contar.

-esta bien, comenzare con una historia que se llama la verdadera novia.

-¿la verdadera novia?

-así es, bueno empecemos- sin esperar mas, aclaro la garganta y empezó su relato- Ogros, nadie puede ser amigo de los ogros, no se soportan ni entre ellos mismos, el ogro de esta historia, tenía una hija llamada Elisa que lo abandono con prisa, en su lugar el ogro hayo una huérfana, una joven a quien podría explotar, pero ella no siempre seria servidora de un ogro, o no, tenía un destino. La verdadera esposa, es el cuento de hoy… Bueno empezaré, Candy, una joven rubia de cabellos rizado, ojos verdes y una dulzura sin igual, además de nobleza, no tenía ni padre ni madre y el ogro era poderoso, pronto fue presa de su crueldad, pero algo que un ogro jamás admite es la obediencia, claro que si ella obedecía, castigo recibía, quiero decir que un ogro siempre está contradiciéndose, este ogro gusta de contradecirse con un gran garrote, horribles sonidos producía, lacerándole la espalda de la joven, morado era el tono de la contradicción y rojo sangriento. De pronto pego con su garrote en la mesa donde la huérfana hacia sus deberes y le dijo de muy mala manera. "saldré pronto" Después se dirigió a donde estaban unos costales, vacío el contenido de estos mientras la joven lo veía con grandes ojos asustada y le volvió a decir "este saco contiene diez kilos de pluma" la miro con furia, con desprecio y dijo mientras los vaciaba "recógelas y empácalas antes de que regrese" la joven lo veía con miedo y a este ogro todo le disgustaba y como no decía nada Candy el burlonamente añadió "Si señor" se acercó a ella "y recuerda soy alérgico a las plumas, una sola produce en mi nariz, ardores y estornudos, comezón e hinchazón y no me gusta, debes agradecerme, alabarme y obedecer"

-es imposible- dijo sorprendida la chiquilla que escuchaba el cuento- ella sola no es justo.

-yo sé- hiso un gesto de disgusto- Candy se empeña y limpia, empaca y empaca, pero las plumas abundan y se niegan a entrar en el saco, ella con las plumas esparcidas por la habitación, lloraba y trataba de meterlas, pero era imposible, de pronto oyó su nombre y alzo la vista para ver, quien era el dueño de la voz, fue entonces que vio delante de ella un gran león blanco que le dijo: "Candy, no te asustes, vine a ayudarte" ella pregunto " de dónde has venido" y aquel león respondió " de tu mente ¿ no habrá nadie en este mundo que tenga piedad de mí? pensaste, pues si lo hay, heme aquí, estas fatigada, duerme" la joven le respondió " o no, el ogro es mi padre y mi madre, no tengo a nadie más, debo obedecerlo" entonces el león volvió a decir "confía en mi duerme" convencida Candy en el sueño busca consuelo, y al despertar- dijo en suspenso- que visión, que portento, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se incorporó rápido y empezó a agradecer, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el ogro abrió la puerta y al igual que Candy se sorprendió "he vuelto, si señor" dijo y se acercó a los sacos de plumas "empacaste todo, no puedo creerlo que humillación" reviso y noto algo en la joven y le dijo enojado "estas sonriendo" la joven respondió " no" y el siguió "no señor, odio esas muecas y te iras a la cama sin cenar" ella tomo valor y le contesto un poco alterada " no es justo" abrió el costal y estornudo haciendo volar las plumas y cayéndole en la cara. Al otro día, la muchacha estaba recostada en su improvisada cama hecha de paja y solo cubierta por una cobija, el ogro se acercó y con su garrote, la golpeo para despertarla y le dijo "despierta, te tengo otra tarea" jalando la cadena que ataba en la cintura de la chica, la llevo hasta un pequeño lago, la amarro a un árbol y le dio una cubeta junto con una cuchara y le dijo "aquí es, observa el estanque, es profundo dirás" le hablaba cerca del oído y prosiguió "y tienes razón, es muy profundo, vacíalo, vacíalo con tu cuchara y si a mí retorno encuentro una gota de agua, si acaso pudiera mojar la punta de mi pequeño pie ¡que el cielo te socorra!" el ogro se fue y Candy empezó resignada a hacer su labor, y al meter la cuchara esta estaba llena de agujeros, por donde el agua se escurría, desesperanzada oyó otra vez su nombre "Candy" era otra vez el león ella le hablo "o león" se alegró al verlo y le dijo "mi cuchara tiene agujeros" el león le dijo "estas cansada pequeña, descansa" la joven alarmada respondió "oh no, nunca, mi señor el ogro me azotara con su terrible garrote" el león le dijo que guardara silencio "shhh duerme" la joven se recostó en el suelo y se quedó dormida, el león se inclinó sobre el estanque y bebió, bebió, bebió sin mediar pausa y mucho antes del crepúsculo, el estanque estaba vacío, se oyó entonces la voz del ogro que se aproxima veloz, la joven se despertó una vez que estuvo junto a ella dijo "bien he vuelto ¿el estanque está seco?" pregunto a la chica sin notar el estanque, ella respondió alegre " si" entonces el ogro se sorprendió "¿si?" volteo a ver dónde el estanque y no podía dar crédito "si lo esta, es un bochornoso ultraje, me asegurare" el ogro entro al estanque para corroborar que no tuviera agua, pero a la hora de entrar resalo con el lodo y pataleo de coraje.

-jajaja – rió la chiquilla que atenta escuchaba.

-ríe si quieres, pero la caída del ogro fue costosa para la joven.

-¿si? – dijo asustada.

-esa noche, le impidió dormir el morado dolor del garrote de la contradicción, una larga noche de dolor y lamentos, y en el alba el ogro vil, le asigno otra tarea peor a la anterior e imposible, la llevo al mismo lugar donde estaba el estanque y le dijo "y pensaste que era todo, púes te equivocas, quiero que me construyas un palacio, lo quiero, terminado… para el anochecer" horas mas tarde no logra mover una roca ni unos centímetros tratando de hacer la proeza de voltear un gran piedra, se cayo, fue entonces que lo vio en una roca "oh querido león" se alegro , fue con el y continuo " ahora no podrás ayudarme" decía comprensiva "debo construir un palacio en unas horas rebosante de riquezas" el león le respondió "estas fatigada, descansa un poco" la chica dijo " oh no puedo, no debo" nuevamente el león la cayó "shhh, duerme" la joven se recostó y durmió, al rato, el ogro llego junto a ella y la encontró dormida, con su pie la movió para despertarla, ella se sorprendió, se aterro y el ogro pregunto furioso "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" ella no sabia de lo que hablaba, no sabia que el castillo estaba en pie y replico "lo se, se que no hice lo que me pediste" entonces vio donde el ogro miraba y se sorprendió del hermoso castillo que tenia en frente y dijo "es hermoso" el ogro la volteo a ver "que curioso, el palacio esta aquí, pero Candy no lo hizo, es una contradicción, y cuando ocurre una contradicción, le concierte a nuestro amigo, no lo crees" amenazo el ogro con golpear a la chica y esta replico "no lo se, es probable" el dijo también "es muy probable, mira regio" vio el palacio "absolutamente regio, todo un palacio en un día, nada mas importante para un ogro importante "se llevo arrastrando a la chica de su cadena y entro al palacio una vez dentro, la visión fue igualmente sorprendente, los muebles eran dignos de un rey, en la mesa había comida, el ogro se emocionó, amarro la cadena de Candy a un barrote de madera que tenia un grillete, fue rumbo a la mesa a tomar lo que había, "bien, bien pollo, si señor" decía y destrozaba la comida con sus manos, entonces tomo la jarra de vino y la encontró vacía "y que hay del vino, no hay vino, ve a buscarlo, por esa puerta" le ordeno a la joven, esta agarro la jarra y se dirigió al lugar donde el ogro señalaba, pero cuando estaba por llegar, la cadena ya no alcanzo para que ella pudiera caminar mas y le dijo "ay no alcanzo" el ogro molesto le arrebato la jarra y el mismo abrió la puerta para buscar el vino, la joven al ver que estaba muy obscuro, se dirigió ala mesa a tomar un candil pero el ogro le dijo " los ogros podemos ver en la obscuridad dio un paso por esa puerta y solo se oyó un grito que se iba alejando y alejando, la chica asustada por lo que le ocurrió al ogro, se acerco con la vela, pero sus cadenas no dejaron llegar entonces volteo, lo vio y dijo "león, pronto, pronto, el ogro esta en dificultades" el león tranquilo contesto "lo se" y mordiendo la cadena la rompió y libero a la chica, ella corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y observo, solo se veía una inmensa oscuridad entonces se compadeció "pobre ogro, sin padre ni madre ya no tengo a nadie" se lamento ella y el león respondió "pobre no, pequeña, es un vil y cruel, yo hice el palacio, pero también hice la puerta.

-bien, odiaba a ese ogro, era malo ruin y cruel- interrumpió la oyente.

-oh sí,

-¿y ahora que?

-ahora nuestra joven tiene un palacio solo para ella, que transformación, por primera vez en su pobre vida Candy se siente maravillosa, pasa por un espejo, se observa, no podía creerlo, pero era ella. Al correrse la voz de que una bella vive en un gran palacio, cae un diluvio de nobles pretendientes, el príncipe tal de aquí, el príncipe cual de allá, pero resultan demasiados cuales, demasiados tales, y ocasionalmente simples nadies, y así transcurre un año, hasta que una mañana suspirando asoma a su balcón y ¡alabado! ¿Quién es el? El chico que cuidaba el jardín, Anthony era su nombre, de pronto La mira, se miran, sonríe, sonríen un estremecimiento la recorre, pronto desea rosas a diario en su alcoba, rosas en su mesa, rosas en su cabello y con el tiempo la sonrisa se tornas palabras, las palabras suspiros y los suspiros besos, es amor

-¿ama al jardinero?- hizo gesto de descuerdo y sorpresa.

-¿por qué no? Fue doncella antes que princesa ¿por qué él no ha de ser príncipe? Entonces él le dijo "mi verdadera esposa" ella respondió "lo soy" le dio un beso y ella siguió, "entonces nadie ha de besar tus labios" le acaricio los labios, el respondió "nunca jamás" nunca dice, nunca jamás, pero lo siento, el lado es cruel, la suerte adversa.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Regresara el ogro? ¿o no? – se afligió, la chiquilla q atenta escuchaba.

-no, o si, en cierta forma – le dijo gozando en la incertidumbre que quedaba su sobrina.

-¡ah!

-Si, regresa.

-¡no puede ser, ¿Cómo? Continúa tía, continua.

-Las nupcias de Candy se aproximan, una mañana os amado emprende larga jornada a la aldea, tiene compromisos con el sastre, el barbero, el zapatero, flamante lucirá, y cuando estaba a punto de partir, ella en la puerta del palacio, tomados de las manos, Él le pregunta "¿vendrás?" ella contesta "no debo preparar mi ajuar, no debéis verlo, contare los minutos de tu ausencia" le dio un último beso y cumple su palabra, cuenta los minutos, cuenta las horas que impone la oscuridad, cuenta hasta que el miedo oprime su vientre, cuenta minutos que se tornan días y lágrimas empiezan a caer, una, dos, tres…

-¿Dónde estaba?

-nadie lo sabía, pero Candy no pudo resistir más y partió sola en busca de su amado, hasta que un día se descubrió errando en la nieve, perdida, sin esperanzas, se recargo en un árbol, desolada, y fue cuando oyó nuevamente esa voz, alzo la mirada y lo vio, se alegró y corrió hacia donde estaba y sin decir palabra el león deposito a Candy en su lomo, partió surcando el cielo veloz, -empezó a relatar con emoción y suspenso- vértigo increíble sobre barranca y caverna, sol y tormenta, abismo y cañada, raudo cometa cortando distancias y al avistar una aldea el león detiene su carrera, Candy se baja, el león le dice "ahora debes irte toma esto" le dio tres cosas que eran una especie de nueces grandes "adentro hay obsequios, úsalos con sabiduría" ella se emocionó y contesto "gracias, querido león" y continua la marcha con los tres obsequios, de pronto oyó los cascos de un caballo, volteo por instinto y no cabía de la alegría, al ver el jinete ella exclamo "mi príncipe, mi adorado" pero el la mira, inclina el sombrero, gentilmente saluda y prosigue su camino, ella le grita " espera, espera, por favor espera" voltea y creyó ver una visión, se aterro comenzó a gritar "no, no, no" exclama "no puede ser, no puede ser"

- ¡EL OGRO! – se paró del acomodo sillón donde se encontraba la chiquilla.

-no, no puede ser, murió, entonces descubre un rizo, pendientes de oro, seda envolviendo su cuello, no es el ogro, tiene que ser, pero no pude ser, seguramente es..

-su hija –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-si lo es, es la hija del ogro, mas horrible, mas villana y cabalga en compañía de su amado, oh Candy esta estupefacta ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso con su amado? ¿la abra olvidado? ¿ella recorre el mundo en su busca y el la olvida? ¿la abandona por una ogra? Pero su voluntad es férrea "soy la verdadera esposa y el es mi amado" y así parte en decidida, de camino al pueblo se encontró a un hombre que le habla sobre la hija del ogro "¿conocen a la ogra? es grande y horrible" dice ella y el pueblerino le responde "fue a visitar a su padre, mas no lo encontró" un hombre que acompañaba al pueblerino de inmediato dijo "conoció a un príncipe, lo trajo a su castillo esta hechizado" entonces el hombre volvió a hablar "están comprometidos" ella se alarmo y de alguna parte salió una mujer que añadió "la ogra es codiciosa, peor hoy lo reclama, la plata la arrebata, colecciona hombres apuestos como adornos, mi ornamento, así los llama" las personas se retiraron y Candy quedo en media calle pensativa. Bajo advertencia Candy se encamina al pueblo, urdiendo tramas, un plan, fue entonces que vio los regalos en su mano, tomo uno y lo azoto con el suelo para poderlo abrir, al mostrar su contenido, vio una gasa de seda, hermosa, de colores singulares, mientras mas la sacaba, mas aparecía y mientras la ponía fuera una música se oía, esto hizo que la ogra se asomara a su balcón "hay, escucho una hermosa melodía, la quiero" ahí fue cuando vio lo que Candy tenia en sus manos y Candy saludo "madame " pero la ogra repuso "bajare" en un dos por tres, ya estaba junto a Candy, ahí fue donde pregunto "¿hay precio de por medio? Espero sea un obsequio a tu reina" le arrebato la seda y continuo "que amable y gracias" pero mientras acariciaba la tela, Candy repuso "es mágica majestad, no puedo venderla, solo cambiarla" entonces la ogra molesta le dijo "cambiarla ¿Por qué? Se explicita" y siguió admirando la gasa, entonces sin vacilar Candy le dijo "una noche con vuestro amado" la ogra se sorprendió y se enojó "con mi nuevo ornamento, jamás" le grito a Candy, entonces nuestra princesa, con gesto de coraje, le quito de las manos la seda y le dijo "entonces conservad lo que es vuestro y yo lo que es mío" la ogra al notar que le quitaba de las manos la seda se perturbo "seda es mía" Candy le dijo "buen día alteza" dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar, pero la ogra le rogo "no, no te vayas, no te vayas" mientras acariciaba la seda entonces pensando que perdería la seda y con lo codiciosa que era dijo "¿una noche con mi ornamento? Él es mi tesoro ¿sabes? Que generosa seré, por tan pequeña… magia, si acepto, si, si" Candy no cabía de alegría esa ogra Elisa, había aceptado, el trueque se realiza, la verdadera esposa pasaría una noche con su amado "soloss" piensa ella, llega a la alcoba y encuentra a su amado jardinero, recostado en la cama durmiendo " una vez solos me reconocerá" pensó ella entonces se acerco rápido a el y dijo "amor, soy yo amado, tu esposa" lo tocaba pero el no respondía "despierta mi amor ¿que tienes?" pero no despertaría ¿Cómo despertar? la copa junto a su lecho contenía hierva letárgica, fuerte pócima, su efecto duraría hasta el amanecer, que podía hacer nuestra joven, el trato estaba hecho, desperdicio el primer obsequio ¿Qué podía hacer? Más que intentar otra vez, entonces al otro día hizo exactamente lo mismo, rompió el segundo obsequio para ver su contenido, tenía monedas de oro, ¡increíble! Mágicamente el fluido de monedas no cesaba, la ogra se asoma otra vez a su balcón, vestía con la seda anterior, pero está por demás decir que se veía horrible y dijo "ashhh, no puedo creerlo" pronto, pronto Elisa quiere cerrar el trato y una vez más, la noche con el amado se trueca por ese dorado fluir, y esa noche, la misma historia, se acerca a él, le toma la mano "amor, amado" susurra la verdadera esposa, pero no hay reacción.

-un momento ¿pero y que piensa el príncipe que pasa con él? ¿Por qué esta ahí?

-en cuanto al príncipe, sus días son grises, sus noches más, preguntarle que piensa y responderá "¡oh, pues eh…!" La ogra Elisa ha borrado su pasado con malvado hechizo, el no ha escuchado a su amada cantando en la noche, llorando en el día "¡ah!" Dice "¡pues!" esas serian sus respuestas del príncipe si alguien le preguntara que hacia ahí. Mas los presos si oyen, sus ojos brillan en lo oscuro, oído alerta, han oído el cantar del loro afuera, más también el profundo lamento, al día siguiente cuando el príncipe recorre la fortaleza, los presos cuestionan "alteza ¿Cómo podéis dormir con la bella cantando a vuestro lado? Amado, lo llama, esposo mío, soy tu esposa clama, tu verdadera esposa" el príncipe asombrado por las palabras de los presos les pregunto "¿Cuándo oyeron esto?" los presos a coro respondieron "anoche" el no escucho nada, ¿quien esa mujer? Esta confundido y mucho, pues veras, duerme tan profundo, cada noche bebe su copa y duerme profundamente.

-¡oh no! – se aflige la chiquilla.

-Al otro día Candy hace lo mismo, su tercer obsequio, estaba lleno de piedras preciosas zafiros, diamantes, rubíes, la ogra Elisa al ver lo que la joven tenia se dijo "con ardor anhelo, ¡cuantas riquezas hay! Déjame ver" se tiro al suelo donde estaban la piedras "son exquisitas, tan esplendorosas, las quiero" cierran el trato, esa noche Candy se dispone a velar, ya sin obsequios, se acerca a su amado y desesperada y al punto del llanto le dice "nunca despertaras" se recuesta sobre el pecho de su amado jardinero y solloza, el entonces le responde "no llores, pequeña pecosa" ella no lo puede creer "oh! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Oh! Mi príncipe" lo besa, entonces el desconcertando, pues no sabia lo que pasaba, solo un vago recuerdo lo acompañaba y le dijo "no, ahí no, lo prometí, no, en los labios no" ella emocionada le contesta "a mí, me lo prometiste a mi, a mi me lo prometiste" entonces lo beso y el hechizo de la ogra Elisa desapareció, su memoria regreso con tan dulce beso con tan tiernos labios "mi esposa" suspira el príncipe que antes era jardinero "mi esposa" ríe, ella lo abraza, el la recibe con amor y se funden en un abrazo. En ese momento en las arcas del castillo algo extraño sucedía, la ogra alzaba y dejaba caer su dinero, sus joyas mientras vestía la seda, sucedió algo muy raro, las joyas desaparecieron de sus manos, las monedas desaparecieron en su presencia y la seda desaparecía de su cuerpo la ogra Elisa, además de sorprendida estaba desesperada "vuelvan, mi oro, mis finas sedas, mi joyas" furiosa fue en busca de la joven, entro al lecho del príncipe, no vio ni al susodicho ni a la doncella, pataleo de coraje, demasiado tarde llego, huyen los amantes, huyen juntos, huyen a casa "seguidlos, prendedlos, corran" en su furia pronto logra cercarlos, ya esta cerca, hasta casi caen en sus garras. Los enamorados, huyendo entre los arboles, volteando para ver que tanto de ventaja llevaban, pero cada vez era menor, la ogra con sus soldados, estaban a punto de atraparlos "mirad" no puede creerlo Candy "ver quién esta aquí" dijo ella.

-el león- dijo la chiquilla emocionada, asustada, angustiada

-si el león, a su lomo suben con rapidez, dejando la tierra, vértigo increíble sentían, de barranca y caverna, sol y tormenta, abismo y cabaña, raudo y veloz cual cometa llegan.

-lo lograron- dio un suspiro.

-si, lo lograron, gracias al león, ya en casa seguros, sanos y salvos, junto al fuego intercambian historias, abrazos y en el proceso besos, el león sacude su orgullosa melena y se retira, deja a los amantes, no sin antes a su labor ponerle fin

-¿Qué? – se paro de su asiento la chiquilla- se fue el león y ¿no olvidas a alguien?

-a bueno a ver ¿a quien olvidamos?- pregunto suspicaz.

-la ogra. –abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Dónde esta? –pregunto la narradora.

-no lo se – contesto la chiquilla- lejos, sobre tormenta y cabaña y sol y abismo y…

-no, no, no cuando la verdadera esposa y su esposo se disponen a dormir, la ogra llega al palacio y ya dentro – decía con misterio – los olfatea, su rostro es toda una mueca, tramando venganza "ahí, ahí" dice su nariz y al aproximarse escucha sus voces claras e inocentes tras la puerta. Y tan tan.

-¡QUE! No, ese no es un final, que ocurre, ¿la ogra los descubre, como se desharán de ella para que sean felices o será que…- entristeció- no serán felices y se los come – casi salían sus lagrimas.

- jajaja, quieres que te acabe de contar.

-si- dijo emocionada.

-la ogra abrió la puerta- se paro la narradora e hizo ademan de abrir una puerta y entonces…

-tía ya dime.

Cayo, cayo y cayo, dando un horripilante grito. Hasta que se alejo tanto que no se escucho mas nada.

-no me digas que… -abrió grandes sus ojos.

-así es la misma trampa en la que cayo su padre

-uff, que alivio y ¿Qué paso después?

- pues, desde ese día, nuestros amantes vivieron en paz, los hijos fueron su dicha y el sol siempre brillo, conservaron la estatua del león, lo llamaron el león de la leyenda y le dijeron a los niños que volvería a la vida si así lo quería o lo necesitaran, mas los niños no pudieron creerlo.

Fin.

Hola aquí les traigo otra historia, la verdad esta no es mi historia, es de un programa que veía cuando era niña que se llama "el narrador de cuentos" todo se me ocurrió cuando le contaba a mi hermana de una historia que me gustaba y como no me acordaba bien, busque y encontré, de echo esa historia que les digo, tengo pensada hacerla con Albert , tengo otra en mente de Terry, todas son de fantasía como esta, espero les haya gustado y si es así dejen su comentario ;) si nos les gusto bueno… también déjenlo, y espero que lean los próximos

Ciaoooo


End file.
